


Peter Hale the Sugar Buddy

by ScarSacrifices



Series: Peter and his Lesbians [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CEO Peter Hale, F/F, Lesbians, M/M, Peter Hale is a sugar daddy, Pre-Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rich Peter Hale, Sugar Daddy, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: Stiles takes Peter up on an offer and they attend a charity ball together and meet some of Peter's old friends





	Peter Hale the Sugar Buddy

Stiles didn’t know what he was doing here. Well that was lie, he knew exactly what he was doing here but he didn’t have to like it. He stared at the door in front of him and attempted to slow his heartbeat but he knew it was for naught. Seriously, what the hell was he doing here! 

 

Peter was probably joking about the whole thing and would get a great laugh out of Stiles showing up at his apartment. He was broke though. He couldn’t afford food or new clothes or his fucking meds. The only time he got to eat was when Peter randomly showed up and whisked him away to some kinda dinner. He needed to do this (not to mention he’s not totally against the idea, not that he’d ever admit that) he couldn’t risk this just being a joke. His life literally depended  on it. That didn’t curb his pride anymore.

 

He nearly knocked about 4 times then backed down when the door swung inwards and Peter was standing in the frame looked at him with annoyance.

 

“I could hear your heartbeat from my bedroom sweetheart. Come inside before you work yourself into a panic attack.”

 

Stiles swallowed and stepped into the lavish apartment and tentatively sat down on the couch. He turned and faced Peter and gathered as much courage as he could but before he could speak-

 

“Based on the acrid way you smell of nerves and your heartbeat I believe you’ve thought about my proposition?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

 

Peter was always so smug about everything and he seriously wondered why he even considered this in the first place. His stomach growled loudly and he suddenly remembered. “I have.” he choked out.

 

Peter’s smirk grew. “And?” he asked. Stiles knew he knew what his answer was, the bastard.

 

“Just- just go over it one more time? I want to know what I’m getting into, deal with the devil and all that.” he let out a chuckle and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

 

“Well- the term ‘sugar daddy’ is pretty self explanatory isn’t it?” the bastard asked.

 

Red colored Stiles’ cheeks and he glanced around the room. “Yes its explanatory but you never explained what it would mean  _ specifically!  _ Like okay, do you buy me thing? Do you give me a credit card and I buy me things? Is it cash? Do I have a limit? What can and can’t I buy? What are you getting in return for  _ this! _ ” he flapped his hand around, “because I’m not a prostitute Peter!”

 

Peter sighed and crossed his legs. “You will have a credit card that is specifically for necessities. Food, rent, college books, your meds. You can only buy things that are essential for you. You will have a amazon wish list that I can buy you gifts off of. You’re not allowed to reject any of these gifts no matter how lavish they may seem. As for what I’m getting out of ‘ _ this’ _ -” he limited Stiles, “-your company for one. I’m a werewolf and it helps my wolf to be close to someone and to provide. I’m also head of Hale Enterprises, as you know, I require certain eye candy for certain events. While taking a different model everytime it gets dreadfully boring and I need someone who, while physically attractive,  is also intelligent so I won’t get bored. Sex is not required but you ever want it I will not deny you” 

 

Stiles processed this. “So you basically give me anything and everything I could ever need and you get pack and eye candy?”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“okay.” Stiles said simply.

 

“Okay?”

 

“I don’t totally get it and I’m completely ignoring the last part of your explanation but I’m going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I need this deal.”

 

“Well, come with me into my office and I’ll show you everything you need to know.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

After that Stiles’ life got so much better. Peter forced him to move into a nicer apartment, he didn’t have to worry about food or his medication, life had never been easier. He hung out with Peter a lot more than he used to and he found that the werewolf wasn’t as completely creepy as he would have you believe. He wa actually fun to be around when he wasn’t secretly plotting world domination. Peter let him read any book he had in his (extensive) library and Stiles was learning more about the supernatural then he ever did before! Whenever the pack called he gave vague excuses on why they couldn’t visit. Saying he was too busy or that he had gotten a new job. 

 

He would be lying if he said he wanted the pack to know. The thought of them finding out terrified him and he honestly didn’t know what he would do when such a situation arose. Peter kept saying that he was too paranoid. That they would cross that bridge when they came to it. He was scared but whenever he was with Peter it was hard to think of anything negative.

 

The first time Peter had him attend a party was scarier then he’d like to admit.

 

“Stiles I’ll have a car come and pick you up and take you to my apartment where you’ll get ready.” Peter voice said through the phone.

 

“Ready for what?”

 

“The party tonight? It’s a charity auction and my attendance is mandatory for my image. I’m also expected to bring a date- that's you- and entertain other rich fucks who couldn’t give a damn about whatever this charity is about. In addition, i’ll get a laugh out of the old geezer’s reaction to me showing up with a considerably younger twink on my arm.”

 

“I'm not a twink!” he squealed indignantly into the phone.

 

“Yes you are. I picked a suit out for you and you’ll shower here. I’ll see you in 10 minutes. The car is there” Peter hung up the phone and Stiles scrambled to get his shoes on and rush towards the fancy BMW waiting for him in the parking lot.

  
  


Stiles emerged from Peter’s bathroom feeling both nervous and excited. He looked good, he knew he did. The dress pants hugged his ass in just the right way and the suit jacket accentuated everything perfectly. Stiles didn’t know much about clothes but he knew this outfit is both extensive and fashionable. Lydia would approve.

 

“So? What do you think?” he asked, doing a mock twirl for Peter.

 

The older man smirked and came close enough to straighten his tie, “I could just eat you up,” he purred. Stiles flushed bright red and Peter spun, already typing away on his phone. Peter himself was wearing a entirely black suit and honestly is Stiles wasn’t so self conscious at the moment he’d probably have a boner. The man wore the suit well and it hugged everything. 

 

Stiles flushed brighter when Peter turned back around and looked smug, “I you want me to fuck you Stiles you can just say so,” he spluttered and tripped over his own feet and struggled to right himself, “come on dearheart. We’ve got rich assholes to entertain.”

 

Stiles followed Peter out the door and mumbled, “you’re a rich asshole.”

  
  


They stepped out of the limo and Stiles was blinded with the flashing lights of poparazzi. “Mr. Hale do you plan on returning to your sisters plans on expanding Hale Enterprises like before the fire?” “Mr. Hale who’s this boy on your arm?” “Mr. Hale who is your plastic surgeon?” “Mr. Hale how are you dealing with the death of your family?”

 

Peter just pushed through and kept and tight grip on Stiles’ hand and soon enough they were inside. “Do they do that alot?”

 

“They’re poparazzi Stiles and I’m an attractive CEO whose dabbled in various films. Yes they do that alot, I should’ve warned you.”

 

Stiles shook his head and smiled at Peter, “No, it’s fine. I just wasn't expecting it.”

 

They walked into the main hall and Stiles could see the exact moment where Peter’s smile became forced and faked. It was a subtle change and Stiles had to stop and wonder to himself when he gained the ability to read Peter so well. They weaved through the crowds and Peter got them both glasses of champaign.

 

“So what’s this charity for anyway?” Stiles asked surveying the room. There where celebrities here that Stiles vaguely recognized. Actors and singers and rich CEOs. It was a room full of people who had too much money then they knew what to do with, Peter included.

 

“A homelessness committee. They use money to put people in homes and it helps that most people feel like great people for not even donating less than 1% of what they make in a month.”

 

A tall white haired man approached Peter and Stiles and greeted Peter warmly, though Stiles could almost see the murder the wolf was plotting in his head. “Peter! It’s been so long, how are you?”

 

Peter smiled, “I’m doing great, thank you Mr Cunningham! How’s your wife?”

 

“She's doing great! And so is the mistress,” the man winked and Peter’s smile became more forced, “who’s this? Your nephew?” 

 

Stiles stifled a laugh and glanced at Peter, “No, I’m his boyfriend.” he said. 

 

Cunninghams eyes grew and he frowned, “ah, I never knew that Peter practiced that kind of… lifestyle.”

 

Peter’s eyes danced with amusement, “Yes, well Stiles is insatiable. You must understand from the stories I’ve heard about your mistress. I often don’t bring the boy to these events in fear that he’ll get so impatient he’ll try something in the restroom. He really is a hungry boy.”

 

Stiles couldn’t even be embarrassed, Cunningham looked ready to vomit on the spot and it was taking all of Stiles’ self control to not burst out laughing. Stiles took it one step further and pressed himself against Peter’s side and said just loud enough for Cunningham to hear, in his breathiness voice, “Daddy,” 

 

The color drained from Cunningham's face and he said a hasty good bye and retreated. The second he was out of hearing range they both lost it. 

 

“Did you see his face?!” Stiles said between laughs. 

 

“That was perfect! The homophobe nearly ran for hills.” Peter chuckled.

 

“Man I thought this party was going to be boring.” he said. He smiled up at Peter and felt his breath catch when he met blue eyes. His face was soft and open in a way that Stiles had never seen it. Peter had a soft smile on his face that Stiles couldn’t decipher.

 

“Peter Hale!” a feminine voice fawned. The moment was broken and they turned to face the new addition. It was a tall dark skinned female wearing an expensive gold dress. On her arm was a shorter women wearing a hijab. 

 

“Zara!” Peter exclaimed gathering the woman into his arms. They parted and the woman turned to Stiles and to his surprise hugged him as well.

 

“Peter you didn’t tell me you finally found someone to put up with you!” 

 

“Yes well you didn’t tell me you found such an enchanting woman to marry,” he shot back smiling at the two.

 

“Fair enough, Peter this is my wife, Alimah.”

 

Alimah smiled and shook Peter then Stiles’ hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Zara told me she was hoping you would be here. Said and I quote, ‘Peter is the only one who shows up to these events and brings more then his prejudices with him’ You’ve made quite the impression on my wife.”

 

“Thank you. Zara is the only one here who can take a joke so the entertainment is welcome. This is Stiles.” Peter answered and gestured to the younger man.

 

“It’s so nice to meet you! I heard what you said to the old man, and might I say, I like you already.” Zara gushed.

 

Stiles laughed, “how did you hear me? You were halfway across the room?” he inquired.

 

Zara glanced at Peter and at his nod her smile widened, “Vampire,” she whispered conspiratorial.

 

“Seriously? But you’re not..” Stiles gestured.

 

“Pale? Yes, well, contrary to the films not all vamps are pretty white boys that sparkle.” her eyes widened with mirth.

 

“Fair enough, so how did you and Peter meet?”

 

“A mutual enemy that was threatening the Hale pack. I happened to be hunting it when it wondered into his territory.”

 

“Zara killed it before I could even see the goddamn thing. She has lorded it over me ever since. We must get together more often Zara, and I would love to get to know the lovely Alimah.”

 

“Hands off the wife Hale,” she chuckled, “what about your twink here?” 

 

Stiles spluttered and they all laughed. 

 

“We aren’t together. I’m more like his sugar buddy then a sugar daddy if I’m being completely honest.”

 

“Peter!” Stiles’ whisper-yelled.

 

Alimah giggled, “it’s okay honey. I hear he’s this much of an ass to everyone.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

 

The rest of the night went smoothly. Peter, Zara, and Alimah all made sizeable donations to the cause and they laughed and talked all night, promising to not only keep in touch but actually hang out together once in awhile. Stiles was more at home here then he ever thought he could be

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GONNA BE A SERIES!!!!! please please please comment what you want to see in the series, whether it be a short fluffy moment, porn, or anything else. feedback is not only appreicated but mccfucking adored. so I already plan on Peter and Stiles getting together (probably soon bc I can't do slowburn for the life of me), porn, and pack finding out, as well as many more scenes with Zara and Alimah! I'm aware this was short and kinda not great but I just wrote it on the bus home so bare with me. tell me what you wanna see!


End file.
